Every time you kissed me
by Black134
Summary: Song-fic for Tsuna's birthday! Inspired by the song Every time you kissed me by Emily Bindiger. This fic is about Tsuna's and Hibari's love life.  My summary's suck!


**Hell-o! We meet again~ here another English fanfic! Fiuh! I work hard for 2 days straight for this one. It's my longest English story that I ever write~! I don't believe that I would complete this in two days! It's a whole new record for me! *Feeling proud* Romance and drama is really my thing so don't mine me if it suck. **

**Well anyway, I got the idea from a song called Every time you kissed me by Emily Bindiger. This song is a Pandora heart OST that I got from my friend. If you haven't heard of it before, here the link!** www. youtube. com/ watch?v=DZmWtKA-ot4&feature=related

**Listen to it while you're reading this it will make this fic more dramatic!**

Reborn: *kicks the author at the back of her head* Quit the chit chat, Dame-author! Just go on with the fic already!

**Reborn! What you do that for! *sigh* now I sound like Tsuna. Oya! Reborn… Buon Compleanno!**

Reborn: thanks'. Since when you speak Italian?

**Since I know KHR! Ne, Reborn could I ask you to do something?**

Reborn: I takes order from no one expect for the 9th and TYL Tsuna.

**So I should drag TLY Tsuna to tell you to do the disclaimer?**

Reborn: of That. Okay then. The Dame-author over here doesn't own anything. Not even this plot. This plot is mine!

**Reborn… *Sweat-drop* Oya almost forget! **

Note:

"…" talking

'…' thinking.

**Song lyrics!**

**Enjoy~**

Warnings: grammar mistakes, OOC, author's laziness and others! XP

**

* * *

**

**Every Time you kissed me

* * *

**

Two figures were standing in the middle of the garden with no gaps between them, not even in their between their lips. One of them rap his arm around the other's neck while the kissed passionately. The smaller figure with a brown colored hair let go of their lips before saying, "I love you, Hibari-san". With that the smaller man with turn his back at the raven man that he kissed a while ago and started to run thought the beautiful garden without carrying to look back at the raven man who was just standing than doing nothing but stared at the ground, still shocked after what just happened a few second ago.

* * *

**Every time you kissed me**

**I tremble like a child**

**Gathering the roses**

**We sang for the hope**

**Your very voices in my heart beat**

**Sweeter than my dream**

**We're there in every lasting bloom

* * *

**

The brunette that also known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss a Vongola familia, ran through the garden that fill with gorgeous flowers, with tears that never stop flowing. Until he reached his favorite spot in that garden, the place only purple roses grow healthy _[A/N: yup! Purple roses! I know it's weird~]_. This place always made his self clam for the first time he got there. No one ever found his secret place, not even Reborn, his sadistic tutor that also known as the greatest hitman in the world. He picked one of the rose with his bare hand and cuddled it in to his chest. New tears started to flowed. He was in such pain. He was worried. 'What if Hibari-san doesn't loved me back?' 'What if Hibari-san hate me for what I said?' 'What if…' those question keep repeating in the young Vongola Decimo mind, making himself sobbed harder.

He looked back at the rose that he was cuddling for a while and started to sob again. These flowers, always remains him of his cloud guardian. Noble, gorgeous, mystery, clam, and everything about that raven man. He loved him. He loved him so much. He just wanted to be with his beloved. He wanted just to be together with him. Was that so wrong? He had been keeping this for five years. But today, he finally, he said it. After five long years, he finally said it. Those words…

* * *

**Roses die**

**The secret is inside the pain**

**Winds are high up in the hill**

**I cannot hear you**

**Come and hold me close**

**I shivering cold in the heart of rain**

**Darkness fall **

**I'm calling for the dawn

* * *

**

The bright sunny blue sky turn into dark and gloomy, reflecting the heart of the lonely sky under them. Hard wind started to blow and lighting started to stoke, its looks like a storm is coming. But the brunette didn't care. He just sat there looking at the rose he was holding without carrying for the world. Heavy rain started to pour washing the brunette, making his body soaking wet from the top of his brown hair till the bottom of his shoes. But he didn't care he just sat there crying till his heart desired. The water from the rain mixed with the tears running from his warm caramel eyes.

He heard someone calling his name. That voice, the voice that he wanted to hear. The voice that own by the person he loved.

"Tsunayoshi!" the voice kept calling him.

He wanted to answer it but he didn't have the energy to do so. After hours just sitting there in the middle of a heavy storm, his energy was drain for keeping his body warm. His vision became blurry and hazy. The voice became closer and closer. Before darkness claim his mind he saw his cloud guardian running to him with worry all over the place. He smiled.

'Hibari-san' was the lasting in his mind.

* * *

**Silver dishes for the memories**

**For the days gone by**

**Singing for the promises**

**Tomorrow may bring**

**I harbor all the old affection **

**Roses of the past**

**Darkness fall **

**And summer will begun

* * *

**

Noticing the brunette was about to pass out, he rapped his arm around the boy – I mean man – before his body reached to the ground. He picked the body to a bridle style and walked back to headquarter, carrying his boss in his arm. The small body started to shiver. His body's temperature raised fro it normal state.

'Damn he had a cold' cursed Hibari while fasten his foot step.

When he reached the huge mansion that known as the Vongola headquarter, loud voice of a certain herbivore welcome him with an irritating tone.

"OI BARTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TENTH?" the silver headed man shouted until the whole mansion could heard him.

"Shut up, you lousy herbivore. Before I bit you to death!" the raven man hissed coldly without stopping his foot step.

"HAND OVER TENTH NOW, YOU BASTARD!" the angry storm guardian shouted again, but now he was pulling his dynamite out, ready to fire. But a pair of hand stopped him from behind.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera. Don't fire your fireworks in here. You'll hit Tsuna!" said a voice that belonged to the easygoing rain guardian.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASEBALL MANIAC!" he shouted at the raven man behind him.

"OIIIIIIIII! OCTUPUS HEAD! COULD YOU LOW DOWN YOUR VOICE! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP TO THE EXTREME!" shouted another voice from the end of the hall. He shouted ever lourder fro the irritated storm guardian. Everyone in the hall sweat–roped hearing that voice that belong to the no other than the energetic sun guardian.

"You can go and take care of Tsuna! I'll take care of Gokun over here" Yamamoto give Hibari his goofy smile while Gokudera starter to blush of his new nickname the rain guardian had give him.

"I don't take order from no one, Yamamoto Takeshi," with that, Hibari continue his step to Tsuna's room.

Finally, Hibari reached Tsuna's room. He put down the body that he kept holding from the garden to the nearest couch. He undid the brunette's suit with his tie and shirt to prevent his condition get any worse. He opened the sky guardian's wardrobe and pulled out some towels, a boxer and a set of pajamas. Then he pulled down his boss's pants along with the boxer. Before Hibari put on any of his boss clothes, he dried the wet body until it dry and starter to put on his boss's clothes. He picked put the body again and put them down at the king-sized bed behind the couch. He picked up a small orange towel that he get from the wardrobe and when to the bathroom to wash the towel before putting it on the top of the sky guardian's forehead.

After some time, Tsuna's temperature started to rise again. Now his body trembling and his breath become short. His face was burning up. Hibari started to noticed it and change the wet towel and stared to wash the heated body with the wet towel. But nothing change. Hibari ran out from the room searching for Dr. Shamal, hoping that he can help his beloved – I mean boss…

* * *

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" said Dr. Shamal after examining Tsuna's condition. "He just had a high fever that's all. He'll wake up after a couple of rest," he continued making Hibari sign in relief – although he didn't show it.

After Dr. Shamal departure, Hibari kneeled beside Tsuna's bed while holding Tsuna's hand tightly and rest his head in them.

"…ngn…" Tsuna slowly open his eyes and blink few times to clear his blurry vision. "Hibairi-san?" he said softly. He sat up and hugged the man in front of him while sobbed the man chest, wetting the man's black slick suit.

"There, there, I'm here, Tsunayoshi. I'm here," Hibari whisper softly, trying to calm _his_ crying herbivore. "I'm here, Tsunayoshi and always will be"

* * *

**Joy of the day light**

**Shadow of the start light**

**Everything was sweet by your side,**

**My love

* * *

**

Five year later…

It's been five years since Tsuna and HIbari officially became lovers and doing what lovers usually do _[well duh!]_. For five years they live happily. Working together as boss and subordinate and also as lovers. But now they rarely saw each other. They plenty of work prevented them to see each other, especially these few weeks. The whole Vongola were busy for their secret attack on the millifore. The guardiands – minus Cloud guardian, who still outside the HQ examine the situation around the enemy's base – held hundreds of meeting to make dozens of plans. After few weeks planning, they're ready. Tommorow, their plan strated. The're going to settel everything once and for all.

The young boss sat happly on his bed, in his bedroom. Today his cloud guardian came back for the mission tommorow. He can't wait to saw him again. In these few weeks, they only meet by phone. He already missed his clould guardian so much. He missed his gorgeous face, his way of smiling – I mean smirking - , the way he hold his body to a warm hug, the way he kissed him, everything.

The door of his bedroom opened, revealing his cloud guardian that he been thinking for few past hours.

"Welcome back Hibari-san," greet the young Vongola Decimo.

"Hn" is the only answer that he had from his cloud guardian. The raven man took off his suit with his tie and put it on the nearby chair.

"Ne.. HIbari-san…"

"Hn?"

"Let's do our best tomorrow, okay?" the brunette smile brightly that can melt both woman and man. The raven man chuckled as he gently closed the gaps between their lips passionately. The raven man's tongue licked the bottom of the other's lips asking for entrance. The younger man gasped making an opportunity for the older man to dominate the hot cave of his. After some time, the older pulled off and sat up beside his lover who face already turned as red as an apple.

"Your mouth is as sweet as usual," the man's word made the brunette blushed harder.

"You also as good as usual, Hibari-san," Tsuna replied.

"Kyouya"

"Huh?"

"We're alone now"

"So?"

"Call me by my name, my sweet herbivore," HIbari answer as he raped his arm around his flush lover.

"O-okay then, Kyouya let's–"before Tsuna could continue his sentence, HIbari already pulled him again into another passionate kiss.

"Hmn~ Kyouya~… ngh"

They continue their 'activity' for the rest of the night until dawn.

_[you guys can imagine the rest...]  


* * *

_

A knock was heard from the door of their room. The first one who woke up is Hibari. He lazily woke up without waking the brunette beside him. He looked at the digital clock beside their bed. 'It's time already?' he though.

"Tsunayoshi, it's time," he shacked his lover shoulder to wake him up but what he got was…

"Hmm… five more minutes…" was his answer.

"If you don't want to wake up, I have to use _that_ to wake you up" without any warning he threw the thick blanket to the floor and pulled his lover's slender hips closer. The brunette immediately opened his eyes to saw what his lover action.

"H-hi-bari-san!" he shouted.

"What I tell you about calling my name?" the carnivore hissed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. "W-hat are you doing, Kyouya?" he asked again with the way his lover wanted.

"Waking you up" he answered shortly.

"I'm up, okay. So could you let go of me?" he begged.

"Nope" the raven man answered as he pulled the body close.

"But, we have a mission today. We can't doing this now"

"Fine. But you owe me big time" the raven man let go of the other hips and walk out from the bed. But before he did that, he pulled his lover to another kiss. "Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi"

The young brunette blushed as he whispered, "Thank you"

* * *

**Ruby tears has come to me**

**For your last word**

**I here was just singing of song of woe**

**Waiting for you my love

* * *

**

The sound of guns was heard from any corner of the huge Victorian type mansion. The smell of blood can be smell from a mile away. Many dead bodies were lying down on the ground. People shouted, screamed, running away from dead. The mansion was a chaos place right now. Only 14 person left, standing in the middle of a huge room. They're the guardians of the famous mafia family, Vongola Familia and on the opposite side, stand their enemies, the Milifore familia's 7 guardians. Many of their comrades had died during the process, now everything lies on their hand.

The fight went on until only 3 person standed, they're Byakuran – Milifore's leader–, Tsuna with his flame still on and his cloud guardian who were standing beside him. They all were exhausted after fighting non-stop for hours. The white hair man only stand there smiled at the two love birds in front of him.

"Well, well, Tsunayoshi-kun, you're a tough opponent indeed. But I don't think you can't fight any more," he said with the creepy smile on his voice. "How about you joint me and become one of my cute collections. I think I can have much use of you." He continued as he stepped closer.

Hibari, who heard that, become pissed off. Now he's angry. How dare that white herbivore talked to _his_ favorite herbivore like that. 'Tsunayoshi is not a thing. He's _mine_ and _mine_ only. No one else can have him.' Without a second of waste, he dash his tonfas the white headed man in front of him, but unfortunately, his attack was block easily the that white devil, throwing him backwards.

"Well, well, so the Vongola still got his last defender I see. Well then, I just have to finished you first then take my Tsunayoshi with me," he said as he laugh wickedly.

'How dare he, saying that Tsunayoshi is his? I'll kill him.' He tried to move his body but his body won't obey. "Darn it," he cursed under his breath. Byakuran took a gun from his pocket and aim for Hibari's heart.

BANG!

The sound of a gun was fire. The bullet doesn't hit the cloud guardian but it hit the sky, yes the Sky. Tsuna was standing in front of him blocking the bullet with his own body. The fragile body slowly fell. The flame on his forehead slowly died. With his eyes widen, the cloud guardian immediately pull the dying sky to his body hoping his sky will survive just for a little longer. Not now, not just yet.

"My, my, its looks like that I can't take you now. It's such a waster that I bring you with me with this this state. But I enjoy the good fight. Bye, bye Tsunayoshi-kun." With that, the white devil disappeared into thin air leaving those two lovers alone.

"Uhuk…Kyou-ya-" the sky tried to speak.

"You shouldn't speak right now. You should rest, save your energy" Hibari cut the other's words.

"Ky-you-ya, d-don-don't die on me. P-ple-ase li-li-ve on. For me pl-eas-e?"

"I will Tsunayoshi, just don't die on me!"

"I'm-I'm so-so-rry. I love you, kyouya…" with that, the sky's caramel eyes closed and never open again.

"Tsunayoshi? Tsunayoshi! TSUNAYOSHI!"

* * *

**~Now happiness sing inside, my dream~

* * *

**

The ceremony was held in the middle of the forest. Every single person that related to the Vongola Decimo were standing around his coffin expect for one person. His cloud guardian. He refused to come. The rather being crowded with the other herbivore, he chose stay in his lover's favorite spot, the very same place where he met him five years ago. He picked up one of the purple roses with his bare hand and smelled it. The storm guardian get into his knees started to blame himself for his beloved Tenth dead, while crying, making the others cried even more.

* * *

**Every time you kiss me**

**My heart is in such pain**

**Gathering the roses**

**We sang for the of the grief**

**Your very voices in my heart beat**

**Sweeter than disrepair**

**We're there in every lasting hold

* * *

**

He remembered all that happen that day. The day where _his_ Tsunayoshi kissed him, tell him his feelings, and ran off to this spot. The only place where purple flower grew. The place where he and his lover spend on their free time. Every wonderful memories scratch in this very spot.

* * *

**Under beneath the star**

**Shaded by the flower**

**Kiss in my summer day node my love**

**You're all my pleasure**

**My hope and my song

* * *

**

He wanted his sky back.

Without a sky there was nothing for the cloud to protect.

If the sky is gone so will be the cloud.

**I'll be here dreaming in the past**

All of his thought was drain into the past. Until a gentle voice called him…

**Until you come**

The voice of the same person that he wanted to see.

**Until we close**

That voice, yes that voice that was calling him. The voice of his dead lover.

**Our eyes**

"Hibari-san?"

.

.

.

End~

* * *

**Finish~ for the last part… I'm tooooooo~ lazy to type it! Sorry! Hehe… I hope my English improve! I think I still got lots of English error. But I can't help it! I suck at choosing the right words. I think my dad was right… I'm suck at language. *hiks* and one more thing… I KILLED TSUNA ON HIS BIRTHDAY! OMFG! I'm soooooooo sorry Tsuna… but I can't help it… today is your birthday after all… **

Reborn: you are Dame-author after all.

**I am not! *sigh* Ne, ne reborn, did I do well?**

Reborn: yes

**Really?**

Reborn: No

**WHAT?**

Reborn: now die! *turns leon into a gun*

**HEEEEEE? *shot by a bullet* **

Reborn: leave some review to dame-author over here so she can die happily. Ciao~ ciao~


End file.
